Yours Faithfully (Album)
'Yours Faithfully '''is the fourth and final studio album to date by American R&B singer Rebbie Jackson. Background After ten years of inactivity, Jackson signed to MJJ Music, a label operated by her brother Michael. She received a major boost from Michael, who assisted in the production of the album, and provided backing vocals on the track "Fly Away", which Michael had previously recorded for himself in 1987 for his album Bad, but it did not make the final tracklisting. The album had a plethora of producers including Eliot Kennedy, Bryan Loren, Keith Thomas, Antonina Armato and brother Michael Jackson, among others. Singles and Re-release of Centipede Jackson's 1984 single "Centipede" also appeared on the album in its original extended version, as well as the singles "Yours Faithfully" and "You Take Me Places". The title track peaked at number seventy-six on the Billboard R&B chart. The album also includes "I Don't Want To Lose You", a duet with R&B group Men of Vizion, whom were also signed to the same label. Covers "Baby, I'm In Heaven" was originally co-written and performed by R&B singer Trey Lorenz on his 1992 eponymous debut album. It was later to be recorded by Tejano singer Selena who was murdered at the age of 23 on March 31, 1995. "Koo Koo" was covered in 1998 by female R&B group N-TYCE. The afore-mentioned "I Don't Wanna Lose You" is a cover of The Spinners' song from their 1975 album Pick of the Litter. Reviews The album was generally favourable. Allmusic said: : ''"After ten years of inactivity, Rebbie Jackson returned to recording in 1998 with Yours Faithfully. She received a major boost from her brother Michael, who signed her to his MJJ sibsidiary and sang and co-produced "Fly Away," one of the highlights on the album. Rebbie has never had a terrific voice, but she has surrounded herself with talented producers who help make Yours Faithfully one of the strongest albums in her catalog. Only a handful of songs, such as the seductive title track, the house-flavoured "Once in a Lifetime Love," and the cover of The Spinners' "I Don't Want to Lose You", really take root, but the filler is well-produced and pleasant, making the record a surprisingly enjoyable comeback effort." Track Listing #"What You Need" (Bryan Loren)- 4:30 #Play Your Game" (Bryan Loren)- 4:41 #"Yours Faithfully" (Eliot Kennedy and Pam Sheyne)- 3:51 #"Get Back to You" (Ian Green and Michelle Lewis)- 4:00 #"I Don't Want to Lose You" (duet with Men of Vizion) (Linda Creed and Thom Bell)- 4:36 #"Fly Away" (Michael Jackson)- 4:45 #"You Take Me Places" (Gary Taylor)- 4:48 #"Once in a Lifetime Love" (Deborah Cooper, Butch Jackson, James Preston and David Shaw)- 4:05 #"Baby, I'm in Heaven" (Keith Thomas and Trey Lorenz)- 4:33 #"Koo Koo" (Antonina Armato and David Frank)- 4:16 #"Centipede" (Michael Jackson)- 5:55 Singles *Yours Faithfully **Released: February 17, 1998 *You Take Me Places **Released: April 3, 1998 *Centipede **Released: May 14, 1998 (re-released) Category:Rebbie Jackson Category:Albums